


Wind Chasers [HIATUS]

by Pills



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence, Weapons, as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: [Apologies, but this will likely never be finished.  This is typical of my original works.]Currents similar to underwater currents exist in the air.  People born with the capability of Wind Chasing can see these invisible air currents and ride them to different parts of the world.  A league has been assembled, League of Winds, that seeks out talented young Wind Chasers and sends them on missions around the world to ensure world peace.Some people, though, known as Wind Hunters, are an underground league of usually men who hunt down these special people and attempt to kill them, as they are seen as monsters and wish for anarchy.League of Winds is homed in a small island off the coast of Japan called Higurashi.The Wind Hunter League is located in a back alley of the red-light district of Paris.Ada Mayweather is a veteran Wind Chaser and only surpassed by her best friend and League Owner/Founder, Laegus Arglow, and is suddenly targeted by the leader of the Wind Hunters, Bartholomew Quinn.





	Wind Chasers [HIATUS]

“I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”  Ada was skeptical of the man in front of her.  She was in Paris on the mission to take down Earl Para and this man looked nothing like her target.  He was leaning against a back alley brick wall when he called out to her, smoking a cigarette.  He seemed to be familiar with her somehow.

“Yeah, my…” he paused for a second in thought. “ _Acquaintance_ has met you once before.”  His voice was deep and gruff, probably from years of smoking those atrocious cancer sticks.  He inhaled from his cigarette and blew out silver smoke one last time before dropping it and stomping on it, grinding it into the dirty trash-laden sidewalk.  Ada narrowed her eyes.

“I’m not a _woman of pleasure_ , if that’s what you’re thinking.”  She was in the red-light district of Paris, a place the Earl was known to frequent.  Evidently, his wife had left him and now he was “lonely”.  The tall smoker only shook his head and laughed deeply before disappearing into the shadows, calling over his shoulder, “I know, _Ada_ , Princess of the Wind.”

                Ada shook her head at the unfamiliar title.  She wasn’t a princess.  She felt insulted.  She never wanted to be associated with royalty and their infernal customs, especially when it came from the mouth of a stranger who smoked more than a chimney.  She wanted to go after the man, who had his hands tucked into his slate gray pants as he walked off into the darkness of the alley, but she had a mission to do, not play around with creeps.  She shook her head one last time before ascending onto a nearby awning and running full-force attempting to find her target below.  The Earl stood out like a sore thumb.  He _wanted_ the women to know he was the Earl, so he wore his flashy embroidered cloak and everything.  _Shameless…_

                She was hopping between awnings before she saw a large crowd huddled around something.  Ada wanted to pay no mind to it until she saw the familiar Earl’s cloak.  She descended and drew her scythe, pushing apart the crowd, only to confirm her fears: someone got to the Earl before her.  _Fuck, what am I going to tell Laegus?  I’ve never failed a mission before.  This is gonna hurt my record…_

                While lost in thought and staring down at the bloody and beaten corpse of Earl Para, a few French policemen barged their way in and looked at the young woman, with her scythe drawn and resting on her shoulder, immediately suspecting her.  They called out to her, and when she turned around and they saw the little Wind Rat pin in the headband of her white beanie, they immediately dropped their suspicions.  This was a woman of peace, not violence.  Her entire League was dedicated to world peace, unlike the anarchists of the Wind Hunters League.  After a bit of conversing in French, she explained she had just arrived and found the Earl already dead.  The policemen nodded their heads, apologized for suspecting a being of peace, and bid farewell.

                After her ultimate defeat, she retracted her scythe and placed it back on her back with a heavy sigh and wandered around the streets of the Red-Light District.  Paris was a beautiful place, but this certain district was full of perverts and prostitutes, something she wanted nothing of, as she was still a virgin by her own choice.  She figured if she wanted to enjoy Paris, she might as well leave this area of hell.  She hopped up onto an awning and ascended onto an adjoining roof and made her way to the Eiffel Tower.  At least she could get some top-end pastries while here.  As she made her way, she heard footsteps behind her.  _Well, shit…_

                She stopped and immediately drew her Windcaster Scythe and turned around, ready for battle.  She took a good look at the three men who stopped in front of her, weapons drawn: one had a giant battle axe, another a Viking axe, and the third a giant Tomahawk.

“Didn’t know you boys would go after a _girl_ ,” Ada taunted.

“You’re not just any _girl_ , my dear.  You’re _wanted_.”  Ada scowled and furrowed her brows at this statement.  Wanted?  By who?  As if to answer her question, the man in the middle with the giant battle axe spoke again.

“You can come quietly with us and we won’t harm you, or we take you by force, my dear.”  Ada was getting tired of the petty pet calls.  She started to back away slowly.  She took in the situation: these men were far larger than her, but that was nothing new, but what intimidated her was the man in the middle.  His eyes didn’t show the usual greed the others who went after her did, they showed something _else_ , something she couldn’t place.  The two lackeys on either side just grinned with the same malicious and sadistic glow the middle man’s did.  _Sadistic…_ This man’s eyes showed _sadism_.

“I can see those gears turning, love—”

“Stop calling me pet names.  What do you want?”  Ada spat out bitterly.  The men all laughed maniacally.  This was starting to worry her.  This wasn’t the typical bounty hunters she’d come across in the past.  It wasn’t anything new to her that there were people who wanted her head on a silver platter.  But what _was_ new was _this_ , the seemingly sadistic lust these men showed in their eyes.

“Come with us peacefully and we’ll talk this over and we won’t harm you, or _we take you by force_ ,” the man in the middle repeated.

“Like fuck I will,” Ada slashed her scythe and blew the two side lackeys off the roof, leaving the man in the middle to scowl as Ada retreated across roofs heatedly.  As soon as she took off, she immediately searched for a wind current, something to take her back to the League.  Being on the roofs of Paris, this wasn’t difficult, as soon she spotted one near a coast.  She immediately headed towards there, but the footsteps of the middle man behind her was beginning to worry her, as they were much faster than she had anticipated.  _This man obviously isn’t someone to be taken lightly…_

                She turned around and blew another gust to slow the man down, which worked.  She immediately made it to the current and ascended into its pull, turning around to stick her tongue out and wave at the angry man who was now throwing down his giant battleaxe in an apparent tantrum.  She could see the two lackeys she blew off the roof slowly climbing their way back up and realized the man with the giant Viking axe was the same man who was calling out to her in the alley.

*****

                Once back at the League, Ada explained to her superior what happened.  Laegus only closed his eyes, frowned, and sighed.  “I was afraid this would happen.”

“What do you mean?  The Earl wasn’t under anyone’s radar for murder—”  
“Not that.  I believe we have a mole in the League.  Someone is leaking our targets’ information to the Wind Hunters.”  Ada frowned at the mention of the anarchist league’s name.  Then she remembered something and her eyes went wide.  Laegus noticed this and quirked his eyebrow at her.  She explained her encounter with the three men, and Laegus’ eyes went wide with horror.

“Did the man in the middle have piercings and a ripped red plaid flannel?” Ada could hear the fear in Laegus’ voice.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.  It was dark, but there weren’t any clouds in the sky to obscure the moonlight.  Why?”  Laegus sighed heavily and placed his face in his hands before speaking.

“That would have been the leader of Wind Hunters League, Bartholomew Quinn, and you said he wanted to speak with you?”

“I think so, and he kept calling me pet names.”

“You are no longer allowed to visit Paris until further notice, Ada,” Ada was furious at this and demanded an explanation.

“Turns out, the red-light district is where the Wind Hunters League is based, but I didn’t think that sadistic bastard would go after _you_ , of all people.  It seems he’s taken an interest in you, by what you’re saying…” Laegus could see a spark of something in Ada’s eyes and questioned her.

“One of his smoking lackeys said he had an ‘acquaintance’ who met me before.  What do you think that could mean?”  Laegus sighed again and placed his head on the desk, trying to think.  His head suddenly shot up with a thought.

“Remember the incident in Nepal?”

“Yeah, the one with the hooded bastard who lost to me?”  Ada confirmed Laegus’ suspicions.

“ _That_ was Bartholomew.  He’s the only one of the Hunter League to wield a giant battle axe, which he’s named the Legacy Axe.  His ‘lackey’ who smokes a lot is his right-hand man, Stalls Ushton.  As for the man brandishing the giant Tomahawk, your guess is as good as mine.  But this spells bad news for us, Ada.  You are forbidden from Paris until further notice.  As a matter of fact, I’m taking you off missions in the UK in general until further notice.”  Ada’s head dropped significantly at this statement, but she couldn’t find Laegus.  His eyes softened at her despair.

“If you really want, I can get Lucy to get you some of those pastries I know you love.”  Laegus smiled warmly at his childhood friend who perked up at his words.

“I guess that’s all I can ask for since I’m not allowed near the UK for the some time.  I want all the chocolate ones!”

“As you wish, Ada.  Now, take the rest of the night off.  You look like you need some rest.”  Ada yawned involuntarily at his offer and she nodded and departed from his office, his words still spinning through her head.  _Bartholomew Quinn, eh…_


End file.
